Blood of Black
by BURNingReflection
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Ron are entering their sixth year of school at Hogwarts. New characters, romance, and mysteries abound! Plus, is Voldemort planning their Headmaster's death? (notice the R rating...)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Two (well there's a group of people… but focusing on the two) girls are sitting in their first interest group.  
Girl One (Emmy): So Kristi, did Christmas pass yet?  
Girl Two (Kristi): No. Why?  
Emmy: Because, last night I had a dream.  
Kristi: Um… Don't you have dreams every night?  
Emmy: Well, this was different. I dreamt that it was Christmas and J.K. gave us the Harry Potter idea for a present.  
Kristi: Oh… well I dreamt that we owned nothing… and people sued us because they said we stole it.  
Third Girl Enters Scene  
Cassie: Well… to bad that you don't own it either, you could've lent it to me.  
All: Yeah too bad.  
Silence  
Cassie: Emmmmmm-y  
Emmy: WHAT!  
Cassie: FIND THE DONUT!  
Kristi: Umm… Cassie, none of us own the donut either.  
Cassie: Ohh…

A/N: Okay, I think you get the point. But to tell you the truth, I typed the first chapter before the prologue…. So everything I wanted/needed to say is in there…

Blood Of Black  
Prologue  
Written?  
Typed: December 9, 12, 2004  
Posted: January 23, 2005

> > > > > > > >

Fear was not an option. Not here anyway. She was training, and she was tired. Her legs, and hands ached like hell, and she felt drunk. But she wouldn't let her trainer know that. She was a Bryant after all, the most powerful line of witches and wizards. Well, the Halliwells were the most powerful, but they were no more since a few years ago. The sisters, their sons, and husbands all died in brutal battle. She wiped sweat off her forehead. She was getting tired of this.

She decided to quit. She didn't care if her instructor would laugh, or give her one of those glares that chilled her to the bone. She raised two fingers, and shifted her weight slightly. Suddenly, the loud buzzing was gone, and gray was no more. She was back in her black and red room, with her laptop, and tons of other things. She set down her bloodied knife and walked over to her shiny full-length mirror.

She studied herself. Her dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail right now, was a few inches below her shoulders, and was always bouncy, smooth, and shiny. Her stunning emerald green eyes stared right back at her, and they changed colors from time to time. Like now, they changed to a deep brown with a bit of gold on the inside. Her tanned figure was skinny, but not that she starved herself. Quite the opposite actually. She loved to eat, but hardly gained a pound. Her skin was a rich tan color: it was her natural tone. Though both her parents were white, some hundred or so years ago, a person in her father's family had married a black person, even though it skipped a couple generations, it was passed down to her.

She sighed, and turned away from the mirror, having an urge to take a long, hot shower, wanting to wash the day away. They really didn't pay her enough to be a witch. Come to think of it, they didn't pay her at all.

* * *

"You have disobeyed me," The woman answered, coldness taking over every word, as her dark eyes gleamed with rage. Her prisoner backed away slowly, hands on the walls, eyes wide with fear. 

"It was a simple mistake. I had no idea that the boy-" He stopped upon seeing the look on her face. Her eyes became colder, making him shiver, he closed his eyes for a second, breathing in.

"That's right. You did have no idea. I should punish you for what you have done. You are a fool who needs to be taught a lesson," she quietly stepped closer, and the room around them seemed to get smaller. He pressed his back against the cold, hard, stonewall. "But," she said, startling him, " I can't have you dead. Not yet anyway. First, you must get him. Then, only then, I shall deal with you."

He breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," He tried not to sound too happy about it, for his master did not like happy. Not at all. She merely nodded, and spoke again.

"Just don't mess up this time," She opened the door, leading to the wonderfully colorful outside, where the world awaited the task that was about to be done. He stepped through, thankful for the fresh air, instead of the stale air he had breathed in the cell. "Or this will be the last time you ever see daylight again."

* * *

He grabbed the two Hogwarts letters from the owl. One he gently put down onto the table, the other he threw at the girl standing in front of him. She opened the letter, and he grabbed it back. 

"Congratulations, Draco, for making prefect, make sure you put Potter, and _her_ in their places."

"Of course, father."

He glanced at the letter in front of him, spits on it, and hands it to the girl. "You are no Malfoy," He hits her and she left, tears in her chocolate brown eyes.

She walked into the bathroom, which was luckily next to her and her 'brothers' room. Sheglanced down at the letter, and set it down on the sink,making sure it wasout of harms way. If being part of your family was a paying job, they couldn't pay her enough. She searched threw the cabinet and pulled out a razor, removing the bracelet and arm warmers, revealing scars up and down her arms. She tookthe razor, letting the light reflect off itand thenslid itacross her wrist, not feeling anything. But in reality, the pain was so sharp, it caused a small puddle to form on the bathroom floor.

> > > > >> >

Okay, end of prologue.

Arm warmers socks on arms. In school people call me weird for wearing socks on my arms, so I wanted to clear that up, and they are not socks! THEY IS ARM WARMERS!… sorry bout that.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, don't own Harry Potter, or none of the songs in this story. If we own a song 1) we'll say so and 2) you most likely won't recognize it, unless you happen to go to WCMS or are one of our friends….

Okay, just before you start, I (we) just wanted to say that we are trying to write this together… but we decided we would do that by chapters, so if you are really good at spotting writing differences, you will be able to tell which Kristi wrote, and which was written by me (Emmy)

This of course was written by Kristi… so I won't take credit for it…. Lol

Blood Of Black  
Chapter One  
Written?  
Typed: December 1, 29, 2004  
Posted: January 23, 2005

_Did I grow up according to plan?  
__Do you think I'm wasting my time?  
__Doing things I wanna do?  
__'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
__I try not to think  
__About the pain I feel inside  
__Did you know you used to be my hero?  
__All the days you spent with me  
__Now seem so far away  
__And it feels like you don't care anymore_

> > > > > > > >

Harry, Hermione, and Ron hoisted their bags into the luggage compartment of the black and scarlet Hogwarts train, glad to be on their way to school once again, Harry definetly not an exception.

"Merlin, I really need to work out more," Hermione said, finding a booth compartment for them.

"Yeah, the only thing you exercise is your brain," Ron commented, sitting down across from her.

"And the only thing you exercise is your mouth. And I would shut it if I were you, before I make sure it stops," She took out her wand, and pointed it at his mouth. "Permanently," She smirked, and Ron shut up. Harry chuckled.

"Even though I'm happy to see the both of you again, I really did not miss your bickering, and stupid arguments." Harry said.

"Oh, shut up, Harry." Ron said miserably, slouching in his seat.

"I'm all for the silence." Harry looked out his window, watching the scenery fly by.

* * *

In a few compartments down, Roxyane (aka Roxxi), and the few friends she did have, were chatting away about summer vacation.

"I went to Paris for the Fourth of July. I can't believe that mother actually made me celebrate that silly American holiday," Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"You think that's bad? I went over there for a week. Filthy. They don't even have a King or Queen like we do. They have-oh, what do you call it? A Preesibent," Lillia scoffed.

"You mean President," Roxxi corrected, snapping the rubber band she had in her hair, making a half bun. She fixed her studded belt. Her friends seemed to become preppier each year, and it was really beginning to make her sick. Like right now, they were both wearing the shortest skirts you can imagine, and shirts that showed a bit too much cleavage. And to make it worse, they really didn't have a lot to begin with in the first place.

"Whatever," Lillia said, and then continued. "The only good thing over there is the clothes. I got this skirt and seven others, plus four shirts."

"And don't forget those potato sticks," Lizzie laughed her polite, high-pitched, annoying laugh, and tossed her hair over her shoulders.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Draco Malfoy walked in. Lillia and Lizzie fixed their skirts, and gave him seductive smiles. He smirked, and Roxxi rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Roxxi gave him a glare, and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's bad enough to have to see you at home, but you are really beginning to abuse the priviledge."

"What? Can't an older brother come visit his baby sister?" His voice was sickenly sweet.

"Not without a reason you can't," Roxxi spat.

"I only came in here to tell you to get your robes on. I don't know what kind of person you are here to represent, but you are a disgrace to our family. I can't believe father lets you wear those," Draco glared at her then left.

"What family?" Roxxi said. She grabbed her robes, and then flung them at the door, which then fell into a pile. "I don't understand the fucking word!"

* * *

The Great Hall buzzed with excitement as all of the years chattered on about summer, crushes, and teachers. Harry, Hermione, and Ron seated, and Hermione started going on about this year's end of the year test, and studying, and what books were going to help them do so. Harry and Ron only sighed, and rolled their eyes in return.

Soon after, the two big golden doors opened, and McGonagall walked in with the first years. They approached the old sorting hat, and she opened the list of new students.

"No song this year huh?" Ron leaned over, and whispered to Hermione.

"Well it must be hard to think of one each and every year," Hermione gave him a look that told him to shut up and pay attention.

"Sputing, Reetha," McGonagall's voice rang throughout the hall. The nervous looking girl approached the hat, and sat down on the stool. McGonagall placed it on her head, and the hall went quiet, waiting.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat cried, breaking the silence. Reetha jumped off the stool, and headed toward the ecstatic table.

"Puffling, Henry?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Menrith, Aretring?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Cohaulgin, Tia?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Iginista, Misialla?"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Qeshia, Robert?"

"RAVENCLAW!"

After, Dumbledore stood, and raised his hand. The food appeared, and everyone dug right in. But before anyone could even begin to feel full, the doors burst open with a loud noise, slamming into the walls.

"Sorry about the walls, I haven't used that power much over the summer, so it's still a little off," The girl waved her hand at the doors, as they swung shut.

No one really noticed the power, though some were really impressed. No, they were staring because it was what she was wearing. Her hair was down. And every dark strand was in perfect place. Her emerald eyes stared right at the headmaster, sparkling like the stars. Her full lips were coated until shiny and smooth. Her eyelids were covered in black, and eyeliner was definitely visible, making her eyes stand out more. Her skin glowed, and was smooth. Her shirt black fishnetting on the arm part, and covered half of her hand. The part that covered her chest was black, and showed a bit of her stomach, but nothing more. Her pants were black UFO's and she had a black studded belt around her lower waist. Her shoes were Etnies, with a green E, and black for the rest. She wore one piece of jewelry: a necklace with about sixty soda taps around it.

"Ah, Miss Bryant. I see you have arrived," Dumbledore stood, and pointed at the old sorting hat, which sat neatly on the stool. She looked at it, then made her way down the side with a smirk on her face.

"Who the hell is that?" Lillia's eyes bored into the girls back, as if to burn a hole there.

"She looks like the devil incarnate. You think she dangerous?" Lizzie asked.

At this Roxxi made a snort like sound 'What the fuck are these people talking about. She's like me… in some ways.' And then she rolled her eyes.

"With clothes like that, and the smirk on her face, I have to say how she looks is definetly self-explanatory," Lillia said, and dabbed blush on her cheeks. Roxxi rolled her eyes and looked over to the Slytherin table, and to her surprise her brother was looking over their way.

'What the hell is he doing?' She thought to herself. Draco then smirked and looked over to her "friends", but not before Roxxi could mouth 'fuck off' to him.

Meanwhile, the girl placed the hat on her head and sat down on the stool. The faces of the Hall were straight, and an eerie kind of silence hung in the air, thick like smoke.

"Difficult. Very difficult." She heard in her ear. "Almost as difficult as when Harry Potter placed me on his head."

"Harry goes to Hogwarts?" She asked, completely surprised. She scanned the tables for the face, and finally found it-at the Gryffindor table.

"Yes he does. Now I have three houses for you - Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. You possess all of the qualities each house has. But I think you would be best in Gryffindor."

She thought about in for a long second, then said, "Gryffindor."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled, and she placed it back on the stool, heading for the table. She chose the open seat next to Hermione. She sat, and looked at the people around her, staring with their jaws hanging open. Hermione made a whimpering sound, and turned the other way. The girl leaned across the table, and pushed Harry and Ron's jaws closed.

"You shouldn't keep your mouths open like that. It's not polite, and I think you had food in them." She smiled then turned, and held out a hand to Hermione.

"Kyley Bryant. Nice to meet you," Kyley's voice was quiet, and soft, making Hermione calm down a bit, and she turned, shaking it.

"Hermione Granger," Her voice was welcoming, and Kyley smiled in return. She let go, and held out her hand to Harry, who looked at it for a moment, then grasped it. Both of them automatically felt a shock that slithered up their spines, and they both let go instantly.

"Static electricity," Kyley said, making it seem like nothing happened. Harry smiled.

"Harry Potter."

Kyley smiled at him slightly, then turned to Ron. She held out her hand to him.

"Um, my-I, it's-" Ron couldn't seem to get the words out.

"Um, my, it's- what?" Kyley asked.

Ron took her hand, blushed and said, "Will you go out with me?"

> > > > > > > > >

Okay, the end of the first chapter. I (we) hope it is to you liking…. But other then that…. I (we) don't care if you send us critism.

The song at top is "Perfect" by Simple Plan. One time my mom had to go Christmas shopping, and my aunt told her to get "simply plain"'s new cd... my mom goes to me "Emily, who's simply plain." I just go, "Simple Plan mom, Simple Plan." We laughed so much that Christmas…

Any weird Christmas/any holiday stories... I'd love to hear... especially if they were in a review.

By the way, when i was typing up those names, and when i was reading them at school (in a very quiet study period mind you) i started laughing (and during school some people looked at me funny)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: In Chapter one…

Okay, she also wrote this, but there may be some add-ins every now and then

Please review….

Blood of Black  
Chapter Two  
Written?  
Typed: December 12, 2004  
Posted: February 10, 2005

> > > > > > > > > >

"Is that your name?" Kyley asked, letting go of his hand.

"Oh. Um no. It's Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron's face turned scarlet. Kyley laughed, and Ron looked away, and began to laugh also.

"Well, in answer to your question, no. I'm really sorry, but I have a boyfriend," She placed her hand on the table to prove it. On the palm of her hand was a circle with a star half in, half out of it. "You see," She pointed, "At Durmstrang, if you had a boyfriend or a girlfriend, he or she placed a design on the palm of your hand, to show other people that you were taken. If you decided to cheat with another person while having the mark, it would burn red and the other person would find out. Sometimes though, the effects can be crucial. Vomiting, nausea, things like that."

"You went to Durmstrang?" Hermione asked. Kyley nodded.

"Interesting way to show you have someone," Harry said, and took a piece of chicken. Ron took four, and a big heap of mashed potatoes. Kyley's eyes went wide.

"Do you think he should be eating that much?" She asked a worried look on her face.

"Eh, this isn't even half of what he eats. He'll be fine," Harry muttered, and took a bite.

Kyley smiled, and looked down the table; her eyes fell on a girl with her hair up, and a black fox shirt on, with black and purple striped arm warmers on her arms, and black cargo jeans. She kept sighing, and rolled her eyes a few times, and when Kyley looked at who was sitting next to her, she couldn't help but chuckle. Two overly made up girls kept laughing, and tossing their hair over their shoulders, and flashed smiles at cute guys they saw.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione followed Kyley's eyes.

"That girl with the two preps. Who is that?" Kyley's eyes were a deep blue now, and Harry couldn't help but notice how strong her emotions in her eye were.

_Like the ocean, strong and beautiful. _Harry thought, staring at Kyley.

"That's Roxyane. But everyone one calls her Roxxi for short," Hermione looked away.

"What year is she in?"

"Oh, um, she's in our year, but she always is with them, or some of the Slytherins. Why do you ask?" Hermione informed her.

"I don't know. She looks familiar to me, that's all. I think I would like to talk to her," Kyley reached for the last donut, but Harry grabbed it too. They smiled, and Kyley took it, broke it in half, handing the bigger piece to him.

"Think of it as part of my heart. To a friend," Kyley smiled, then took a bite.

* * *

Dumbledore led Hermione and Kyley to another part of the Girl's Dorm, their luggage trailing behind them. 

"Professor, where are we going? The Girl's Dorm was just down there," Hermione looked around.

"I have a little surprise for you two," Dumbledore smiled, and finally stopped in front of a beautifully carved door.

"Password?" The voice coming from the door sounded bored.

"Pensive," Dumbledore said. The door clicked, and he grabbed the handle, pushing it open. The three of them entered a common room, with over stuffed chairs, and a few cherry wood tables.

"Now, you will be staying in these rooms. Harry and Ron will be in these," Here, he pointed with his wand. He led them to a small set of five steps, and they came to a half circle hallway. On the left end of it was a door with_ Hermione_ written on it in red cursive. On the right was a door with Kyley's name written on it in gold.

"I hope they are to your liking. I studied both of your rooms at you homes, and picked out the colors and other knick-knacks. There is a bathroom in each of your rooms, and beside that door, and the ones leading to the common room, there is one that leads to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry and Ron with be arriving soon, and your things are already unpacked," The girls looked behind them, and their luggage was nowhere to be found. "Goodnight to both of you, and classes won't start until next week. Usually they would start tomorrow, but something has come up, and will we need to postpone them," Dumbledore quickly left, shutting the door behind him.

"Did you do this last year?" Kyley asked, studying her name on the door.

"No. Never," Hermione walked over to her door, and went inside, shutting the door behind her. Kyley placed her hand on the doorknob, and opened the door silently.

The room was done in the colors she had at home, (red and black) and the carpet was black, and very clean. Her laptop sat on a big cherry wood desk, with pictures of her many friend and some of her boyfriend. Her bed was cover in black silk covers, and underneath was red silk sheets, and pillowcases. The frame was iron, twisting, curving at the head and foot of the bed. Her night tables had a lamp on it with a purple shade, but the light was very bright, for it lit up the whole room. There were a few more pictures of her friends on the table a cordless wizard telephone. She walked over to her bathroom, and opened the door. The color of the walls this time were a rich tan color, and there were lights overhead, and made everything shine. There was a shower with a separate tub that was round, and made of brown granite. The sink was porcelain, and also had the same granite color as the shower and tub. Kyley flicked off the lights and decided to change.

She opened up one of the three dressers in her room, and picked out a black silk pajama pants with a purple top that had the word BAM on it in black velvet. She put her hair up in a half pony, and put on some chap stick. Just as she was leaving, she spotted a hook right by the door, with a key on it that had the initials K.B. on it. She checked the doorknob on the outside of the door, and sure enough, there was a place to put the key. She came out, closed the door, and locked it.

* * *

She heard Hermione's voice and Ron's, and they seemed to be arguing about something, and Harry sounded like he was trying to get them to stop. Kyley chuckled and made her way down the stairs. 

"What's everyone fighting about?" Kyley entered the bright room, and everyone looked up. Ron's jaw fell open the slightest bit, Hermione smiled, and walked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, and Harry-well, Harry's eyes went wide, and even a little trail of spit dribbled down his chin.

"Ron said that Snape was probably getting fired because he poisoned a student, and I told him it was all nonsense. I'm telling you, they think that Snape would do anything to torture a student," Hermione rolled her eyes, and tightened her ponytail.

"And Snape would be?" Kyley asked, obviously confused.

"Potions master. But everyone knows that he wants to be the Dark Arts teacher," Ron said.

"Right," Kyley flopped down on a loveseat. Hermione sat next to her, and pointed at her arm.

"What's that?" She asked, her finger almost touching it. Kyley looked at her arm and noticed a faint outline of a shape.

"When I was little, I had to have surgery in my arm done, and the covered it with this design," Kyley lied.

"Oh," Hermione looked away, and Kyley stood.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"I want to see the Gryffindor common room," Kyley pulled Hermione up easily, dragging her along to her room, and the door leading downstairs.

"Let's just hope there's no drinking this year," Harry joked.

* * *

Roxxi walked up the steps into the girl dormitories. She got into the dormitories, and walked over to her room. 

She had her own special room since the end of last year, Dumbledore had given her the room due to whenever she got stressed she threw tantrums, and went looking for trouble, namely her brother, Draco. This usually ended her in the hospital wing.

But it was also times like these that she just wanted to get away from the really preppy people.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a red shirt with independent written on it, and she pulled out a pair of black silk pj pants. She slipped the clothes on, and then pulled on a pair of red high toe socks.

She walked into the bathroom, stared in the mirror. She then pulled of her right arm warmer, exposing her bare arm. She pulled open the medicine cabinet and pulled out a razor thinking about how her brother and basically a disgrace to the family, she then took the razor and slid the cold shiny object across her wrist. Roxxi watched the blood flow from her wrist in the white sink. She pulled out a washcloth and held it over her wrist, in no time at all the cloth filled up with blood and slowly stopped, she then pulled her arm warmer back onto her arm and walked back into her bedroom.

She looked in the full-length mirror, pulled the rubber band out of her hair left it down.

She then walked out of the room, down the steps and into the common room, where she sat on the big red sofa.

She just stared at the fire, thinking about how messed up her life was, and how she would do anything thing to change it.

* * *

"Wow," Kyley breathed, as she and Hermione made their way around the room. Kyley kept an eye out for Roxxi. 

"Even a few first years are down here," Hermione pointed out. Kyley nodded, and her eye found Roxxi sitting on a coach staring at the fire.

"Hi," Kyley said. Roxxi looked up.

"Hi," Roxxi said. Kyley started at her for a long moment, and held out her hand.

"I'm Kyley Bryant," Roxxi looked at it, decided whether or not to take it, but in the end, she reached for it, and shook it slowly.

"Roxyane Malfoy, Roxxi," Kyley let go as soon as she heard the word Malfoy. She backed up a step.

"Malfoy? You mean you're Lucius's daughter? Brother of Natalie Malfoy?" Kyley asked.

"Um, yeah, is that a problem?" Roxy looked down at her arms, at the fire, and then back at Kyley.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. But now I know why you look so familiar to me." Kyley sat down across from her.

"I, as in me, looked familiar to you?" Roxxi questioned.

"Yes, Natalie is my mum. We're cousins," Kyley replied.

"Cousins?" Roxxi repeated. She nodded. Roxxi looked at her for a long moment before getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kyley asked. As Roxxi was about to start walking over to the stairs up to the dormitories, but she fainted, falling to the floor.

"Um, can we get some help over here? I think she's allergic to the word _cousin_," Kyley called, a grin on her face.

> > > > > > > > >

Okay, chapter two. I was in the middle of typing it and I had to go to school, so I saved it and took the floppy to school. I was sitting in info and decide 'Hey! I can use a floppy on this computer' so I put it in the computer and **shock** the floppy didn't work… I went through the whole day thinking I lost the story… but then I came home, and put the floppy in and it had to recover (wtf does that mean?)… And I was so happy……

ON WITH CHAPTER THREE!

Ooohhhh, and please review, just push the blue button…. Or e-mail me at if you just wanna talk…. Or IM on RoxyGosnell666... so yeah (btw the screen name has a story behind it, and in no way am I taking the last name Gosnell and using it as my own…)

U could also IM Kristi at DmentdChld666 (that as far as I know has no story… just the concept of her life... j/k Kristi)

Review.. um, replies?

Okay, first, it was kind of pathetic that we only got three reviews and we kno most of the ppl…. Well, all of them… anyway, feel special:

**XxXInukuraXxX** – haha… I remember that, I thought that we had to leave before you sent it? Anyway, even though u know everything we so feel special that you took time out of micro type pro and risk getting yelled at by mr.g to risk reviewing us… thanx, keep review rye!

**ChadandRoxxi **okay 1) I (emmy) still don't know what Kristi was thinking with the master part, and that's bad if even I don't know wht it mean, 2) the donut is a very VERY long story, and a type of inside joke with cassie (XxXInukuraXxX) Yeah, I hate how people say that about my armwarmers too… only the person was in my social and Spanish class… AND MY ART TEACHER IS ALWAYS GOING ON ABOUT THEM TO ME AND CASSIE! Grr… it's annoying.


End file.
